1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to window coverings and treatments. More particularly, the present invention relates to window coverings and treatments which provide the combined functional advantages of a multi-cellular window shade and a venetian blind.
2. Background Information
Today there are a significant number of attractive window coverings and treatments available to the consumer. At one time, however, the offerings were limited to traditional window is coverings, i.e., curtains, draperies, shades and venetian blinds. While the traditional offerings are still prevalent, many newer designs offer greater functional value and aesthetic quality. Indeed, the functional limitations associated with traditional window coverings has led to the design of new and unique alternative window coverings.
For instance, a weakness associated with traditional venetian blinds is their poor insulation value. Also, the unsightly vertically displaced control cords of traditional venetian blinds negatively influence their aesthetic presentation. Yet, an advantage of traditional venetian blinds is their variable view-through and light control capability.
Partly in response to the limitations inherent in the structures associated with traditional conventional window coverings like venetian blinds, fresh window coverings and treatments, such as multi-cellular window shades, were developed and welcomed by consumers. In the broad sense, a cellular window shade is a pleated window covering having a plurality of cells arranged adjacent to one another. The adjacent cells are bonded at their edges to form a complete sheet for the window covering. These multi-cellular window shades provide significant insulating value, uniform light diffusion and a desirable, pleated aesthetic presentation, but they typically have no view-through capability. Unlike traditional venetian blinds, which provide easy modulatable view-through and light control by simply adjusting the orientation of the horizontally disposed slats or vanes, traditional multi-cellular window shades are not capable of separating the plurality of cells for providing the variable view-through option. Therefore, in order for a person to see through a window which is outfitted with a traditional multi-cellular window shade, it is necessary to collectively raise and gather the plurality of cells, i.e., raise the entire window covering. However, raising the whole cellular window shade can be a laborious and time consuming process.
In light of the advantages of venetian blinds and multi-cellular window shades, the ideal window treatment would provide the characteristics of both, i.e., a window treatment having excellent insulation value, adjustable light-control, modulatable view-through, and light diffusion, all together with an aesthetically pleasing presentation. Thus, a need exists for a window covering which can combine all of the these functional and aesthetic advantages into an easily and readily manufactured window covering. The structure of the present invention solves the above dilemma.